That Summer
by kekamarie
Summary: Lex is going to marry Lana and Chloe doesn't want him to. Why? Will Chloe be able to stop Lex before he marries Lana and makes a grave mistake?Chlex one shot


**My new Chlex fic it is a one shot. Oh and I am making the episode Nemesis happen before this story so I hope it doesn't get too confusing for you **

**Title: That Summer**

Chloe awoke from another dream that she had been having for three years. It was hard to keep her self contained when she was around him. It was hard even knowing that he was now engaged to her best friend when she had been dreaming that it would be her. She didn't know how much longer she could contain her self before she went crazy and with their wedding coming up. She had to stop it otherwise she knew there would never be a chance to be with him again.

Chloe decided that she would go to the mansion again and talk to Lex and make him understand how she was feeling. When she got in the driveway she started having second thoughts she didn't want to run into Lana especially since she wasn't here to talk to her. Chloe got out anyway and made her way through the guards. She entered his office and looked at him he was standing next to the fireplace and she was glad that Lana wasn't in here.

Lex turned and looked at Chloe he hated this she had been showing up unexpectedly for the last week she always said she was there to talk to Lana but when Lana wasn't there she usually ended up talking to him. "Chloe what are you doing here?" Lex looked at her and he wished that she would just go he was moving on and she had to understand that.

"I can't keep pushing these feelings away anymore Lex." Chloe started to move closer to him she wanted him so bad and she knew that he would have her kicked out soon but somehow it didn't matter anymore.

"What feelings Chloe?" He thought that if he pretended he didn't know then Chloe would leave him alone.

"Don't pretend you don't know Lex we were there together all those nights when my dad went to bed you and I had the best time in my whole life." Chloe came even closer to Lex and she looked at him her passion was still there.

"Chloe you weren't of age yet and you promised we would never talk about that again. I have Lana in the other room get out." He moved away from Chloe turning his back on her.

"So just because I wasn't eighteen it meant nothing to you?" Chloe went over to where he was standing and looked straight at him he wasn't about to play this game.

"Chloe please just get out." He looked at her usually he would take her out of here him self but he was afraid to touch her.

"Say it never meant anything to you and I will leave I will let you live out your life with Lana even though she doesn't love you." Her eyes started to fill with tears she knew that she should have never came here.

Lex looked at her and then he turned his back and walked over to the intercom. He pushed the button. "Please escort Miss. Sullivan out for me." He spoke into it then he looked at Chloe. "Don't come back Chloe. Now if you don't mind I have a romantic dinner waiting for me along with my fiancé." Lex left the room.

Before Chloe could even follow him there were hands on her tugging her to the exit. He hadn't said that it didn't mean anything Chloe thought maybe it still did?

Lex sat down at the table next to Lana. "Sorry it took so long I had something to take care of."

"Was it Chloe again?" Lana knew that Chloe had been coming over a lot and she wasn't sure why since whenever she came over she was always talking to Lex and not her.

"Yes but don't worry I handled it." Lex looked at Lana had what Chloe said was true did Lana really not love him?

"Why does she keep coming here?" She didn't understand if Chloe had been looking for her then Lex would have sent her in.

"I don't know Lana I told her to stop I don't care if you go see her but I don't want her coming to the mansion anymore. Let's not worry about it anymore let's just eat." He picked up the silverware and started to eat.

"Lex there must be a reason for why she came." Lana wasn't about to let him just change the subject.

"Chloe doesn't think that we should be together." Lex knew it was only half the truth but he hoped that it would get Lana off his case.

Lana started to eat her dinner she knew that she had told Chloe that she was having second thoughts and that she loved Clark more than she could ever love Lex.

Lex noticed that Lana was avoiding something. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"No I think we should just drop this subject." Lana dropped her head down and began eating again.

Lex started eating too deciding that it was best not to discuss this anymore. After he ate he went upstairs and lay down on his bed. He had dreams about the safe house all the time they always kept coming back to him. When he had first gone to the safe house all he was there for was to talk to Gabe and reassure him that everything was going to be fine and no matter what he was going to keep Chloe safe.

He came one night and Gabe was asleep Chloe was the only one up and he figured that he might as well keep her company. After that he started growing closer to her whenever her dad went to sleep they talked non stop and stayed up late. He remembered that Chloe had fallen asleep on his lap and he hadn't wanted Gabe to see them like that so he carried her up into her room. He fell asleep in the chair next to her bed knowing that he would wake up before either Gabe or Chloe. But he had been wrong Chloe had gotten up before him and she had enough time to take a shower when he awoke she was in a robe and she was trying to find clothes to wear. She had blushed when she noticed that he was watching her. He was gone before she had put her new clothes on.

He remembered taking Chloe for a walk near the small creek it was beautiful there and he figured that he would share it with Chloe. He now wished that he could take it back, and then maybe he wouldn't have of felt things that he knew were wrong. Chloe had been playing in the creek telling him to get in but he had one of his good suits on and he had refused, until Chloe got him wet and then he had gotten in and tackled her in the water. He remembered that they had both laughed and he hadn't done that in a long time. He didn't know how it had happened but he had kissed her without even thinking about it and she hadn't refused. It felt so right that he didn't pull back he didn't make her stop even though he knew that they couldn't be together.

He had told Gabe that he wouldn't be coming back to the safe house after they had been there for a month, but he kept coming and he told Gabe that it was because he didn't like to be alone he liked being here because he had company. The real reason he kept coming back was for Chloe he craved to be near her. Lex remembered that he had crossed the line when he had kissed Chloe and he decided that it had happened and he crossed it even further making sure that Chloe wanted the same thing. He felt like he had used her knowing that she wouldn't fall in love with anyone else since she was confined to the safe house. They had spent many nights near the creek curled up together underneath a blanket always making sure they woke up before Gabe did.

Then Lex started to realize that he couldn't stay away from Chloe and she couldn't stay away from him. Whenever he was at the safe house she was clinging to him always touching something if her dad was around she would pretend to touch his hand by accident. He knew that they were getting to close and after having a lush night in her bedroom he knew that there could be no more them it was wrong and if anyone found out he would be in jail for sure. So he left her with a note telling her not to tell anyone and telling her that he was sorry. After that Lex had never gone to the safe house again.

"What are you thinking about?" Lana asked he hadn't even noticed that she had taken a shower and was lying down next to him.

"A lot of things, you're going with your aunt tomorrow right?" He looked at her.

"Yes I am spending the night I probably won't be back until late the next day." Lana covered up with the blankets and laid her head down on the pillow.

"Alright I will probably still be up." Lex lay down and watched as Lana closed her eyes she never kissed him goodnight. He buried his head in the pillow and tried to get some sleep.

The next day Lana was already gone and Lex was sitting in front of his computer working on a new project and checking his stocks. He was bored out of his mind and he had no idea what he was going to do tonight. Lex hated being alone especially at night he never told anyone that though but he hated having the mansion to him self it was so big and he wished that he had some noise around to fill the space. He wondered if he could ever find true happiness with Lana. He knew that her love for Clark was ruining everything that they could possibly have and he also knew that Lana wasn't trustworthy. Why share things with a woman that he didn't trust. He didn't understand why he had even gotten with Lana until a few months ago; he wanted to forget about Chloe and about everything that they had done. He needed to move on knowing that he could never refuse her love and that scared him.

Chloe had cried all last night in her room and she knew that she only had a few days left to get Lex not to marry Lana if only he knew what she had done to him. Lana had wanted him dead and Chloe hated that. When she realized that Clark was in there with him she found the plans for the cave and she could have saved Lex all along, if Clark wasn't in there with him then Lex could be dead. Chloe hated how Lana could do that to him and Lex didn't even know that she had wanted him dead. She needed to tell him everything even though she had promised to Lana that she wouldn't. She knew she had to she couldn't let him marry someone who only wanted him dead and was in love with someone else.

Even though he had told her not to come back to the mansion she went anyway she got past the guards again and entered into his office. He was staring at his computer screen like always, and then he looked up at Chloe. He didn't even get out of his chair or ask what she wanted he started to push the button that she knew would called his security guards.

"Lex, hear me out for once." Chloe walked up to his desk and sat down in the chair before it.

"I told you not to come back." He didn't like her being close to him and now he had no excuse to go find Lana.

"Where is Lana?"

"You actually came here for Lana?" Lex raised his eyebrows curiously.

Chloe figured that the only way she was going to get information on where Lana was, was by saying that she was looking for Lana. "Yes is that a problem?" Chloe looked back at him her eyes noticing that he hadn't closed his computer screen like he usually did when people came into the room.

"It wouldn't be if Lana was here but she isn't." Lex hadn't realized that he had just given Chloe the information she needed.

Chloe looked at the intercom and realized that there was a plug leading to it. She pulled it off without Lex noticing and she looked back at him. She got up and moved around him she looked at his computer screen he was looking at the safe house.

Lex closed his computer and turned in his chair and looked at Chloe. "Chloe you need to go."

"Why are you looking at that? I mean if it didn't mean anything to you why are you looking at the safe house?"

Lex just looked at Chloe he wanted her to leave now he needed her to leave. Lex stood up and he tried to push the intercom button but it didn't work. He tried to find the cord to plug it back in but Chloe's hand caught his.

"Lex I love you I have been in love with you ever since that summer and I don't want you to marry Lana if only you knew what she says what she does. I would never hurt you." Chloe's eyes were passionate and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

"Chloe we can't, I can't do this I am engaged I am getting married in three days." Lex didn't understand what Chloe was saying about Lana and he was sure it was just lies to get Lana out of his life.

Chloe touched his cheek and placed her head on his chest. "Why can't we?" She took in his smell he smelled of alcohol something he never smelt of when he came to the safe house.

Lex pushed her away and looked at her. "There is no more us we ended back at the safe house Chloe."

"No Lex you ended our relationship I had no choice in the matter." Chloe looked at him and started walking closer to him again this time he had no where to go.

Lex backed into his desk he didn't want this he was in love with Lana. Chloe was in the past he no longer was in love with her.

Chloe was close enough to him know she kissed his lips and then she trailed kisses down his neck. She noticed that he wasn't pulling away. She kept kissing him and soon he kissed her back.

Lex awoke in the morning and he tried to roll over so the sun wasn't hitting his face but he was trapped there and he didn't know why. He looked over at what was holding him and there was hands wrapped around his stomach. He then looked at the person who was holding him there, Chloe. 'Oh god.' He thought as he remembered that night and suddenly remembered everything that had happened.

Chloe smiled at him and she touched his cheek pulling her hands away from his stomach. Lex took her hand and pulled it away. Chloe's face turned solemn and she looked at him she didn't understand he had loved last night. Although he had never told her that he loved her like she was always telling him. Chloe moved on top of him and she started running her hands over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Chloe looked at him.

"I can't do this to Lana." Lex looked at her he was trying to push her off.

"Does she know how to make you laugh Lex? Does she know where to kiss you to make you moan? Does she even know where you liked to be touched and loved? Do you even do this much with Lana?" Chloe looked at him she wanted to know she wanted to know everything she only had one day left they were getting married tomorrow.

Lex pushed her off fully and looked at her. "You need to go."

"Then you are going to have to make me." Chloe told him as she crossed her arms over her chest she wasn't about to give up this easily.

"Fine." Lex grabbed his clothes off the floor and put them on then he grabbed Chloe's. He went over and tried to dress her which was extremely hard to do since she kept kicking at him. He finally got her clothes on and he looked at Chloe. "Get out of my house." Lex told her.

"No I can't let you marry her."

"Why can't you Chloe?"

"She tried to kill you she wanted you dead. She knew where the exits where on that cave you were stuck in with the bomb and she didn't do anything, she didn't do anything until she found out that Clark was in there with you." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "How can you marry someone who wanted you dead? Do you want someone who doesn't love you?"

"You need to get out now."

"I won't Lex you know that."

"Fine then I will make you leave." Lex picked up Chloe and he carried her down the stairs he moved her to where the guards were. "Don't let her come back." "And Chloe don't call, don't come back, don't even try to contact me ever again we are done."

Lex watched as the guards removed Chloe. "Nobody will ever find out about this, nobody." Lex told all of his guards.

Lex was waiting at the altar hearing all of Chloe's words rush through his head and he wondered if it was all true. He listened as the song played and Lana walked down the aisle. He could tell she was having second thoughts as she walked towards him and so was he.

The priest was up to the 'I do's' and Lex didn't realize where the time had gone. He was being asked if he took Lana to be his wife.

He kept thinking about what Chloe had told him that Lana had wanted him dead. "Did you really want me dead?" Lex asked his thought aloud.

Everyone in the pews was looking at them both with bright eyes.

"Did Chloe tell you that?" Lana asked him suddenly.

"Just answer the question Lana."

"Yes Lex I did. You could never love me you can't love anyone. You keep things from me and you expect me just to take that? I hate that you can't trust me and I hate that you only wanted me because of Clark. Clark wouldn't do that to me he loves me more than you ever could."

The people in the pews didn't seem surprised and watched as Lana left with Clark in the back. Lex thought that he would have been hurt but he wasn't he knew where he had to go. Lex got into his porch and he sped over to Chloe's apartment. He opened the door without even knocking and he saw Chloe lying in a heap on the floor. He went over to her and picked her up and sat her on the bed.

"I thought you were marrying Lana." Chloe looked at him with sad eyes.

"I was until she told me that she was planning on letting me die just like you said. I should have believed you." Lex looked at Chloe brushing the tears away from her face.

"That's right you should have." Chloe got up off the bed and went to the other side of the room crossing her arms.

"I know I've made you wait so long and now that I know who Lana really is I want to come back to you. But Chloe I have always wanted you and I started to get too attached to you I was scared, scared that when you came back from the safe house that we would get caught and I would go to jail and then you wouldn't be able to love me."

Chloe turned around and buried her head in his chest. "I never cared about that all I cared about was being with you and I would have done anything just to be with you."

Lex ran his hands through her hair. "I've always had two dreams in my life."

"What would they be?"

"To have someone who loves me completely not someone who only loves my money. I think I have found that person after being stupid for three years."

"Then tell me what you have never told me before otherwise I can't be with you only to be hurt."

Lex knew what Chloe had wanted to hear and he had wanted to tell her for such a long time but he was always afraid too. "I love you Chloe Sullivan." Lex told her as he brought her head up and kissed her and then they toppled onto the bed.

"What is your other dream Lex?" Chloe asked running her hands over him.

"To have hundreds of children with the woman I love." Lex stroked her cheek and kissed her again.

"Well I don't know if I can produce hundreds but I am sure we can try. But we better get busy if you want a lot." Chloe smirked at him.

"Yeah well I think it might be good if I married my children's' mother first."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"I don't know I guess it depends on if you are going to say yes." Lex smirked back at her running his hand over her lips and cheek.

"Of course I am going to say yes Lex." Chloe smiled at him.

"Good because I love you so much and I have to make up all those times you said you loved me but I didn't say it back."

"Well I think you have plenty of time now."

"I sure do now didn't you say something about getting busy in order to make hundreds of children?"

"Yes I was."

Chloe and Lex got under the covers and both could not be happier.


End file.
